kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Riders' Final Forms
In every installment of the Kamen Rider series in the Heisei Era, there is a Kamen Rider who gains a form that is the strongest or the last form that the series can provide, called a Final Mode. Mainly, this is reserved for the titular Kamen Rider, but there are other Riders who have obtained a Final Form. The precessor of the Final Forms came from the Showa-Era Rider, Kamen Rider Stronger, with his Charge Up form. The name comes from Kamen Rider Decade, where Decade had access to the nine previous main Kamen Riders' (from Kuuga to Kiva) Final Forms in cards called "Final KamenRide" Cards while in his own Final Form. He also had access to the "Final FormRide" Cards, which transform a Rider into a weapon themed after something from that Rider's native series. Kamen Rider Stronger Final Forms *Kamen Rider Stronger ** Stronger Charge Up form Masked-rider-stronger.jpg Kamen Rider Kuuga Final Forms *Kamen Rider Kuuga **Kuuga Amazing Mighty (Technically more of a Super Form than a Final Form) **'Kuuga Ultimate' Form ***'Kuuga Rising Ultimate' Form (Movie exclusive) **Final FormRide: Kuuga Gouram (Appear only in Decade series) ***Kuuga Ultimate Gouram (Movie exclusive) Krk-KuugaAMF.png|Kuuga Amazing Mighty Form Krk-KuugaUF.png|Kuuga Ultimate Form (Red Eye) Kamen Rider Kuuga Rising Ultimate Form.jpg|Kuuga Rising Ultimate Form 162KuugaGouram.jpg|Kuuga Gouram Kamen Rider Agito Final Forms *Kamen Rider Agito **Agito Burning Form (Technically more of a Super Form than a Final Form) ***'Agito Shining' Form **Final FormRide: Agito Tornador (Appear only in Decade series) *Kamen Rider G3 **'G3 G3-X' Model (Technically more of an upgrade then a Final Form) *Kamen Rider Gills **'Gills Exceed' Mode Kamen Rider Agito Burning Form.jpg|Agito Burning Form Kamen Rider Agito Shining Form.jpg|Agito Shining Form AgitoTornador.jpg|Agito Tornador Kra-G3-X.png|G3 G3-X Kamen Rider Gills Exceed.jpg|Gills Exceed Kamen Rider Ryuki Final Forms *Kamen Rider Ryuki **'Ryuki Survive' Mode **Final FormRide: Ryuki Dragredder (Appear only in Decade ''series) *Kamen Rider Knight **'Knight Survive Mode Ryuki survive.jpg|Ryuki Survive 164RyukiDragreder.jpg|Ryuki Dragredder Kamen Rider Knight Survive Form.jpg|Knight Survive Kamen Rider 555 Final Forms *Kamen Rider Faiz **Faiz Axel Form (Technically more of a Super Form then a Final Form) ***'''Faiz Blaster Form **Final FormRide: Faiz Blaster (Appear only in Decade series) KamenRiderFaizAxelForm.jpg|Faiz Axel BlasterForm.jpg|Faiz Blaster Kamen Rider Blade Final Forms *Kamen Rider Blade **Blade Jack Form (Technically more of a Super Form then a Final Form) ***'Blade King' Form **Final FormRide: Blade Blade (Appear only in Decade series) *Kamen Rider Garren **'Garren Jack' Form (Technically more of a Super Form then a Final Form) ***Garren King Form (S.I.C. Exclusive; not shown in series' run) *Kamen Rider Chalice **'Chalice Wild' Form *Kamen Rider Leangle **Leangle Jack Form (S.I.C. Exclusive; not shown in series' run) ***'Leangle King' Form (Appeared once - Transforming into Category King of Clubs Tarantula Undead rather than into a completely new form in series; true King form S.I.C Exclusive) Blade-BladeJack.jpg|Blade Jack Blade-BladeKing.jpg|Blade King 71974-blade blade.jpg|Blade Blade KamenRiderGarrenJackForm.jpg|Garren Jack Garren_King_Form_by_AjDrawer.jpg|Garren King Kamen Rider Chalice Wild Form.jpg|Chalice Wild Kamen Rider Hibiki Final Forms *Kamen Rider Hibiki **Hibiki Kurenai/Crimson Form (Technically more of a Super Form than a Final Form) ***'Hibiki Sōkō/Armed' Form **Final FormRide: Hibiki Akanetaka (Appeared only in Decade ''series) ***Final AttackRide: Hibiki Ongekiko (Appear only in ''Decade ''series) KamenRiderArmedHibiki.jpg|Hibiki Armed 95101-hibiki ongeki.jpg|Hibiki Akanetaka and Ongekiko Kamen Rider Kabuto Final Forms *Kamen Rider Kabuto **'Kabuto Hyper''' Form **Final FormRide: Zecter Kabuto Form (Appear only in Decade series) *Kamen Rider Gatack **'Gatack Hyper' Form (Appear only in the Hyper Battle DVD) KamenRiderKabutoHyperForm.jpg|Kabuto Hyper 168ZectorKabuto.jpg|Zecter Kabuto Krk-GatackHF-Default.jpg|Gatack Hyper Kamen Rider Den-O Final Forms *Kamen Rider Den-O **'Den-O Climax' Form (For the Imagin) ***'Den-O Chō/Super Climax' Form (Movie exclusive) **'Den-O Liner' Form (For the Rider alone) **Final FormRide: Den-O Momotaros (Appeared only in Decade ''series) ***Final FormRide: Den-O DenLiner (What this Final FormRide was originally to be) *Kamen Rider Zeronos **'Zeronos Zero''' Form Climax Form.jpg|Den-O Climax Kamen Rider Den-o Cho Climax Form.jpg|Den-O Super Climax Den-O-Liner.jpg|Den-O Liner Den-O-Momotaros2.jpg|Momotaros Kamen Rider Zeronos Zero Form.jpg|Zeronos Zero Kamen Rider Kiva Final Forms *Kamen Rider Kiva **'Kiva Emperor '''Form ***'Kiva DoGaBaKi Emperor Form (Only in the Hyper Battle DVD) ***'''Kiva Emperor, Flight Style Form **Final FormRide: Kiva Arrow (Appear only in Decade series) *Kamen Rider Ixa **'Ixa Rising' Form *Kamen Rider Arc **'Arc Legend '''Form Kiva268fo3.jpg|Kiva Emperor Kamen Rider Kiva Dogabaki Emperor Form.jpg|Kiva DoGaBaKi Emperor Kiva-ar-flightstyle.jpg|Kiva Emperor Flight Style Kivaarrow.jpg|Kiva Arrow Kamen Rider Ixa Rising Form.jpg|Ixa Rising Kamen Rider Arc Legendorga Form.jpg|Arc Legend Kamen Rider Decade Final Forms *Kamen Rider Decade **'Decade Complete Form''' ***'Decade Violent Emotion' (Movie Exclusive) **Final FormRide: Jumbo Decadriver (Movie exclusive) *Kamen Rider Diend **Diend Power Up (technically more of an upgrade than a Final Form) ***'Diend Complete Form' (Movie Exclusive) Kamen Rider Decade Complete Form with Booker.jpg|Decade Complete Form Violent emotion DCD.jpg|Violent Emotion Kamen Rider DiEnd Complete Form.jpg|Diend Complete Form Kamen Rider W Final Forms *Kamen Rider Double **Double FangJoker Form (Technically more of a Super Form then a Final Form) **'Double CycloneJoker Xtreme' ***'Double CycloneJoker Gold Xtreme' (Movie exclusive) **Double CycloneAccel Xtreme Form (Seen within episode; never used; only appears in Climax Heroes OOO) **Final FormRide: Double CycloneCyclone and JokerJoker (Movie Exclusive) *Kamen Rider Accel **'Accel Trial' Form ***'Accel Booster' (Movie exclusive) *Kamen Rider Eternal **'Eternal Strengthening Armament' Mode FJ.jpg|FangJoker CJX.jpg|CycloneJoker Xtreme CJGX.jpg|Cyclone Joker Gold Xtreme KamenRiderAccelTrialForm.jpg|Accel Trial Kamen Rider Accel Booster Form.jpg|Accel Booster Kamen Rider OOO Final Forms *Kamen Rider OOO **OOO Tajadol Combo (Technically more of a Super Form than a Final Form) **'OOO Putotyra' Combo (No longer used after series finale) ***'OOO Super Tatoba '''Combo (Movie exclusive) *Kamen Rider Birth **'Birth Day''' Form KamenRiderOOOTajadorForm.jpg|OOO Tajadol Combo Screen shot 2011-05-03 at 10.19.27 PM.png|Putotyra Combo Kamen Rider OOO Super TaToBa Combo Style.jpg|OOO Super Tatoba Combo KamenRiderBirthCLAWsForm.jpg|Birth Day Form Kamen Rider Fourze Final Forms *Kamen Rider Fourze **'Fourze Magnet States' (Technically more of a Super Form then a Final Form) **'Fourze Cosmic States' ***'Fourze Meteor Fusion States' (Movie only) *Kamen Rider Meteor **'Meteor Storm' Form Kamen Rider Fourze Magnet State.jpg|Fourze Magnet States Kamen Rider Fourze Cosmic State.jpg|Fourze Cosmic States Fuse.jpg|Fourze and Meteor Fusion States Kamen Rider Meteor Storm Form edit.jpg|Meteor Storm Kamen Rider Wizard Final Forms *Kamen Rider Wizard **Unknown Category:Kamen Riders Category:Heisei era Category:Heisei Era Riders